Serenity's Secret
by heartbrokenangel88
Summary: it has been one year since that awful night that she was raped by him and now she regreted it because the only thing he gave her was wrong it nearly destroyed her. this story is rated m for later chapters! R
1. Chapter 1

Serenity's Secret 

Chapter 1

It was Serena's first day back in the old neighborhood. She had left here to get rid of the one thing that was always on her mind. She had been abandoned on that street after he finished with her. They were right after all. Her friends had told her that he was only after one thing and he got that from her and then he took off like a bat out of hell.

I shouldn't think like that. I have never talked about anyone in such a matter until he did that to me.

Serena was deep in thought and didn't see the person in front of her. She walked straight into him. He looked down at her and with a smile he asked, "Are you alright. You hit pretty hard, and was out for a little while."

Serena being as sweet and shy as she can be at times softly blushes and just nods her blonde hair.

God she is pretty. She would make a great offer to my master. I'm sure he would be really pleased with her. First I will get to know her a little better.

" So what's your name?" he asked her.

" Serena" she answered softly.

" I need to get home my parents will be quiet worried. They are expecting me home by 3:00."

" Ok then but I will take you home so that I know you get there safely without running into anyone else." He said

" By the way my name is Sapphire" he said then he walked her home.

As they walked he thought of many things. Tonight I will go and talk to him, and let him know that I have found one that I think might please him.

Ok end of first chapter I hope this fan fiction goes better then what my other one did. Well read and review if you like and if you don't tell me what I should fix cause I am open for opinions.


	2. chapter 2

Serenity's secret

Chapter 2

By the time they had reached Serena's house she was very tired. She felt as if she somehow knew this guy from somewhere else but that just can't be. He doesn't look like he is from here at all. Oh well at least I'm home, and mom won't be mad at me for being too late.

When she reached her house she reached in her purse to get her key to the house. She unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. There were no lights on in the house. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She hung up her coat and went in to the kitchen and found a note on the table. She picked it up and read:

Dear Serena,

Hello honey how was your trip? I hope it was good. We figured that you would be kind of tired so we are at the grocery store. We will be back home at about 3:00. There is pop and stuff in the fridge help yourself.

Love,

Mom and dad

Serena was tired so she went up to her room. She put away her stuff, and lay down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

She was walking down the street where she was to meet her new tutor.

(Serena at this time is about 17 years old) I wonder what my tutor will be like?

Serena was deep in thought and didn't see someone walking right in from her. Boom! She slammed right into the person and was out for at least 5 minutes.

When she woke up she was in a room that was very dim. Her head was pounding, and her neck hurt.

Serena woke up to a loud engine coming up the drive. Mom and dad are home.


	3. more flash backs

**Serenity's secret**

**Chapter 3 **

More flash backs 

**Serna ran down the stairs to greet her parents. The only people who knew why she had left home in the first place were her parents. She was glad that she had left over her problem. If she had stayed it would have ruined her reputation. She felt much better that she had slept for a while. **

"**Well here goes I better be ready for questioning!" she said before the door opened.**

**Her mother was the first one in the house carrying a bag full of groceries. **

"**Hi honey we missed you," her mother said to her.**

"**I missed you to mother. Where is dad?" Serena asked as she helped take groceries in with her mother.**

"**He thought that we might want some time to talk so he went down the street to Amy's house." Her mother said.**

"**Mother if you want to talk about the reason I left then you might as well spit it out because I don't want to spend the whole evening sitting her while you try to figure out the right way to approach the subject." She was getting mad. **

"**Honey I know your mad at me but I just didn't want you to ruin your life by having that baby by a man who now wants nothing at all to do with you." Her mother had a point there.**

**Serena did not say anything instead, she went upstairs to her room of course to sleep more.**

**Serna was still very tired and she now felt bad for arguing with her mother. Therefore, she went to sleep. **

**Her memories that she has held back for over a year now came flooding back to her as if someone wanted to know why it was that she had left. **

**Serena knew that she would have to tell her parents what she had done and then see what they would say about it. She knew that she was pregnant by the way that she felt all the time now. **

**It had been two months since she and Diamond had sex. She knew that her parents would more than likely tell her to have an abortion but she was completely against that idea. She sat there and she cried. Serena thought about it for a couple more days then she decided to tell her mom and see what she said about it.**

"**Mom I have something important I need to tell you." Serena practiced saying over and over on her way home from the café. **

**By the time that she actually reached the house she was petrified on how her mother would react. She walked into the house and went to the kitchen to find her mom. She didn't even make it to the kitchen before she started crying. Her mother came running to her and held her.**

" **Serena honey what is the matter with you? You haven't been acting like yourself all week, and now you come home crying." Her mother tried to comfort her.**

"**Mom I have something important to tell you. I just don't know how to say it. I'm pregnant!" Serena barely got it all out before she busted out in tears again.**

**Her mother then dropped her on the floor and walked into the kitchen and acted like she didn't say anything to her. About an hour later she walked back out to find her daughter still sitting in the doorway of the kitchen. **

" **Honey we'll get all taken care of. You can go stay with your friend in Paris until after the baby is born then you can give it up for adoption. We'll just tell your father you are going there for the year and he won't have to know the truth." Her mother was a little more comforting then before.**

"**I thought you would be mad at me, and tell me to have an abortion." She said to her mother. **

" **Honey that would be your choice not mine. I would never do anything to make you mad at me." Her mother said. **

**----------------- End of flashback-----------**

**Serena awoke to the sound of rain. She could tell it was late in the night. She rolled over and went back to sleep.**

**It felt to her like someone was there but she was to tired to look around her room for someone or something.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well I hope you guys like this chapter and I get more responses or I will quit this one too, but thanx to those that r responding.**


	4. the next day

**Serenity's secret**

**Chapter 4 **

The next day The next morning Serena awoke to sunlight flowing into her bedroom window. She knew that her and her mother would go at it for a few days but then hopefully everything would go back to the way that they were before she got pregnant. She knew that it would take a while but it would happen. Even if she had to kind of force it. 

"I know that I have to change things before they will start to accept it." She said softly to herself, as she got dressed.

She hurried up and ran down to eat breakfast and then to leave. She had plans to meet up with friends before they left to go to college. She was glad that Diamond had already left to go to college. She didn't want to run into him on her first day back. That's all she really needed was to run into him and get everything started back up again. She was doing so well on her own she didn't him anymore. She never even told him about the baby. She was doing well too. She knew where she was and was granted permission to visit and when she was ready she could come and get her. She didn't need anyone to help her.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down with her mother. Just as she sat down with a cup of hot coffee there was a knock on the door.

---------------------------- End chapter--------------------------------

Ok question is who is that will show up at her door? Who knows not me at least not at the moment? Please keep reviewing. Thanx!


	5. letter to reviewers

Serenity's Secret

Letter to reviewers

Hey just a little applause to those that are reading and reviewing. I will keep updating as long as I know that people are reading. I don't need reviews but thanks anyhow to those that are reviewing. (Also thanks for putting up with the grammar mistakes and stuff!)

I really do appreciate it. I love the story and I absolutely have no idea where I will end up with it. Try to bare with me though I am trying to finish up high school and I am on the verge of failing and becoming a senior again because I am busy working on the story. So I will update when I have time to get it posted. So please just try to bare with me.

Yours truly,

Heartbrokenangel88


	6. Diamond returns

**Serenity's secret **

**Chapter 6**

**Diamond returns**

Her mother got up and went to the door. Her mother came back and said it was for her. She went to the door, and there standing before her in the flesh was Diamond.

" Diamond you have a lot of guts to come back around here after what happened between us last year." She said to him.

" I know you're still mad at me. I'm sorry for that but you know how guys can get when they are around girls they like." He said to her.

He was moving closer to her as she was trying to get away. Finally they were in the house and he had his arm around her.

" We need to talk alone if it is possible to get away from your parents." He whispered into her ear.

" I think your right Diamond. We do need to talk just not right now. I have way to many things I have to do before the day is over." She said to him as sweetly as she could.

" It's time to talk now. I don't care how much you have to do." He said raising his voice slightly.

They slowly went up the stairs to her room. He sat don on her bed and looked at her.

Then he said after a couple of minutes, " You look god for having a baby."

" How did you find out about the baby Diamond? Did you threaten my mother or my father? If you did I will kill you right here and now." She said raising her voice louder then she thought she could.

" Don't worry my love I did nothing to your family. I just have my ways of finding out. Hello honey did you forget that I am one of the strongest vampires around here. No you couldn't forget after the way I tore into your neck that night after I had my way with you." He said with a big grin on his face.

He moved so quick Serena didn't even see him coming at her.

He was placing feather soft kisses on her neck as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

" I don't have to be rough with you like I was before but hey what could I say you were teasing me like a little tramp!" he said to her.

Serena turned around so that she was facing him. She looked at him closely and noticed that there was no signs of the monster she saw in him last summer, but true feelings of despair. Serena was so confused she didn't know if she should believe what he was saying or not.

----------------------------END CHAPTER-------------------------------

Sorry people but I am tired and running low on ideas here. I don't know when I will be able to update again. So take advantage of it when I do update. If I could get a little help with ideas that would be nice too.

If you have any ideas send them to and just write it to Cortney. Thanx a bunch!


	7. diamond is forgiven

Serenity's secret 

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Serena was just staring at him when he bent his head down and gently touched his lips to hers.**_

"_**Serena you deserve better then me because of what I did and I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. I have changed though a lot since you left me. I will leave you to think now and I will be back in a few days." He said and turned to leave.**_

_**Before he could walk out the door to leave she grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back. **_

"_**Diamond I have something very important to tell you and I hope that you don't get mad at me for what I did. After you dropped me off at home I kind of found out that I was pregnant, and I was young and I didn't know what to do. I told my mother and she got mad and sent me to my uncle's home. I was so upset I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would get mad at me." Serena suddenly felt a lot better than she has for a while. **_

_**Diamond moved away from the door and ran to her as she started to cry. He just stood there and held onto her as she cried.**_

_**When she was done crying she looked up at him and said, "Are you mad at me?" **_

_**He leaned his face toward hers and said to her, "I could never be mad at you were afraid of me and what I might do to you and the unborn child."**_

_**He just lay there on her bed and held her until she finally drifted to sleep.**_

_**I hope you guys are happy that I am trying to keep ya'll updated. (whatever you do don't ask about the ya'll!)**_


	8. from Diamonds point of view

**Serenity's Secret**

**Chapter 8 **

From Diamonds point of view 

It was after midnight by the time Diamond had reached the security of his home. He felt better now that he was home. He knew about the baby that was why he had gone to her. He wanted to find out if she had kept the child or got rid of it. She had got rid of the child but only because she was afraid of him and what he might do to her and the baby both.

**He was glad to be home, he felt so weird around her. He never understood it she always knew just how to bring him out of a bad mood, and get him to talk to her. She had opened him so much since their freshmen year at high school. Diamond rang the bell for his servant Emerald to come to him. **

**Emerald knew just where to find. He was waiting for her in his room. So she could get him his dinner. She carried the tray over to him, and slowly sat it down. Then she sat next to him on the bed. **

" **So did you find what you were looking for, was she still really pretty or was she fat and ugly from the child?" Emerald asked him with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. **

**He knew that she was jealous of the effect Serena had on him and how he had taken out on her every night until last month when he found out that she had a baby and it was his child but she did not come back home with the child, but she did seem a little to thin to him, so he knew that she felt bad for the adoption. He just looked at Emerald and knew that she cared for him but he could never care for in the way that she wanted him to. He also knew that she would never forgive him for all the beatings that he put her through. **

**Emerald got tired of waiting for an answer and left him alone to eat. Then not long after she left he heard voices outside of his bedroom door. He recognized the voices right off it was Sapphire and Emerald they were arguing outside of his door. All of a sudden Emerald came crashing through the door and was lying on the floor not moving a muscle. He laughed lightly. She knew not to interfere with his brothers plans. Sapphire just stood outside the entrance looking in. she never moved whether he had actually killed her or she was pretending so he wouldn't, Diamond didn't care he never had. All he knew was that he wanted Serena and couldn't get her off his mind. She was the last thing he thought of befor going to sleep that night as she always was.**

**---------------------------------END CHAPTER---------------------------**

**Hey I hope you guys enjoy this might be the last for a while because I am to graduate in a couple of weeks so yeah! Love ya ppl keep reviewing please **


	9. back to Serena

**Serenity's secret**

**Chapter 9**

**Back to Serena**

Serena was really confused now. She didn't know what to say to Diamond when he asked her for another chance, but she remembered how gentle he had been with her the night before. How he held her when she cried. He didn't even get mad at her after she told him what she had done with the baby. Serena was still confused when she got up the next morning to find a bouquet of pink roses on her bedside table. She knew whom they were from. There was a card with them and she slowly took it out of the envelope and read slowly trying to soak it all up. She couldn't believe it Diamond really had shown up at her house and wanted to try and work things out between them. She already knew where her child was and she was planning on going to see her this weekend, after all she had the rights to do it anytime that she felt it was necessary. This weekend it would be necessary because she was going to take her child and hide her far from her father so that he couldn't pick up her scent. After all that is honestly all that she needs is to loose the only good thing that came out of that night. If she didn't watch herself she knew that she would end up giving into him. She got up out of bed it was already Thursday so she would have to hurry up and get her stuff together if she was going to try to protect her daughter from harm. She knew that she could do it for a little while, but only long enough to teach her that she wasn't a bad girl and that she could survive off of animals and didn't need it from people. She knew that had already messed that up a little. On the account of right after she was born her first impulse was to feed the little creature. Looking back she felt so stupid for what she had done. She remembered it like it just happened. Serena started to think back but then she stopped. She remembered that Diamond could be listening in to her thoughts, and she did not want him to find her until after she had made a god impression on her. She knew that what she was doing to her daughter was wrong, but she couldn't afford for her to become like her father. He killed for the pleasure o the kill. She knew plenty of his kind that had never killed, but they are also the ones that she met through "The Earth's Garden". That is where she had gone to learn more information about Diamond. She was out of bed by now and looking around for her towel so that she could get a shower. She knew that she would soon face Diamond and the question is will their daughter be ready by then? She knew that her daughter aged faster then what a normal human does but how old would she be when she got there to see her?

-------------------------------------END CHAPTER----------------------------

Sorry it is so short compared to the last few but I am running low on ideas, but I do thank those who have bared with me and have stuck with me through this long terrible period of blanks.

Thanks a bunch,

Heartbrokenangel88


	10. letter 2 to reviewers

dear reviewers,

i am now a high school graduate and i will try to update more often then i used to be able to because of shcool and all of that good stuff. i will try to get my next chapter up within the next week or so. i am also working full time now. sobetween work and moving i have hardly anytime but i will try as i already said to have it up within a week or so. just try your best to be as patient with me as you possibly can . i would really apprecate it if you guys did this for me. also as i have said i am running slightly low on ideas. if i could get a little help with them i will include who helped me and withme and with what ideas. thank you very much for being patient while i was in school. i know i sometimes might ask for more from you guys than i might deserve.

thanks a bunch,  
cortney

p.s. if you have ideas e-mail me at 


	11. serena finds her daughter

Serenity's Secret

Chapter 11

Serena finds her daughter

Serena was only few minutes away now from "The Earth's Garden". She already called the people that ran the home her daughter was in, to let them know that she was on her way and that noone was to enter her daughters room other than her. She told them that she didn't even want nurses going in and out like they normally would. She still felt like there was someone following her, and she could the sense the presence of him. She just didn't know how far off he was. She figured that he would follow her, but she thought that she had lost him on the way there. She had at first got lost when she had went there to have her daughter. He was getting closer to her. She had to loose him and quick or else she knew that she would end up giving into himand going to bed with him again. Even though she did not remember the first time she knew that it happened. He was the only man she had ever dated before. He was the only guy that her parents met and actually liked.

Serena fell into her thoughts of the time they had been together.

It was the first time a guy had ever come over for supper. She had fell for him the minute she saw him. She knew that there was something about this man that was fasinating. He intrigued her, and she wanted to find out why. She honestly had no idea. The dinner went really well. Then they went out to the movies after her father had given him the third degree. He was so sweet whispering little nothing in her ear that sounded like words of an angel.

That was all that she could remember of the movies she didn't even know the name of the movie she had seen that night. She honestly wanted to know what it was that he had done to make her forget. Serena was pulling into the parking lot when she felt the presence leave. She entered in the door and went to her room and seen her.

--------------------------------------end chapter-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry guys but you'll have to wait and find out what happens next time.


End file.
